Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $3x-2y = -2$ $4x+6y = -3$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-2y = -2$ $-2y = -3x-2$ $y = \dfrac{3}{2}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+6y = -3$ $6y = -4x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{3}x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.